


cokes over wine (for every date)

by peachyblush



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, That's it, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: mark and jinyoung's dates (as two broke college students) revolve around their beds, books, and cokes.





	cokes over wine (for every date)

Jinyoung puts the cheap ramen into a cheaper utensil, discarding the wrapper into the dustbin. They’re rewarding themselves by an hour of date, because after three hours for studying, stuffing useless information into their brains, they need such break. He is cooking the ramen, with a little cheese which is mother had given him three days ago and Mark is setting up their dining and study table― dumping their fat textbooks onto the extra chair, keeping the stationeries in the pencil stand. He keeps a small scented candle (again, Jinyoung’s mother’s courtesy) in the centre of the table, and lights it.

“I’m done, babe.” Mark announces. His hand finding it’s way to Jinyoung’s waist, where it stays whenever they’re together and Jinyoung hums, turning his head towards Mark, pouting. Mark giggles, and leans in to steals a soft kiss from the younger’s plump lips.

“Ramen is almost done, too.” He stirs the spatula a few more times before switching off the stove and smiling widely at Mark who tries to steal another kiss, only to be stopped by the shorter’s hand on his mouth. “As much as I’d love to make out right now, we’ve got only forty five minutes, I’m starving,” Jinyoung laughs at Mark’s grunt. “And then we have complete three lessons, remember?”

Mark nods, nonetheless, he manages to get another kiss. Jinyoung brings the ramen on the table, serves into their plates while Mark brings the wine glasses ― gift from Mark’s father (nearly everything they have is a gift, they’re broke) ― and the big bottle of coke which they’ve been saving from the last week, coke is poured into the glasses, they both take their seats next to each other and start eating.

Mark is studying business management and Jinyoung is studying commerce ― mostly to become a CA. Their main subject is different but they have economics and language classes together, therefore they study those both subjects together ― clearing doubts, sharing their notes, making out when they complete a big lesson and mostly, they’re either leaning against each other or lying next to each other while reading. It makes everything better, honestly.

In spite of being just a couple of days younger than Mark, Jinyoung likes calling the other ‘hyung’, although the reason is not enough for Mark, he doesn’t mind. (Mostly because of the way Jinyoung cutely smiles after saying it.)

They’re half way through their ramen when Jinyoung’s phone rings. The caller ID reads ‘Jack(dumb)son’. Mark still laughs at the ID.

“Hey, Jackson.” Jinyoung mutters, not ready to face a screaming Jackson right now.

“ _Hi, yes, thank you for picking up. Your boyfriend always has his phone switched off!”_ Jackson complains, “ _But, anyway, I have a test tomorrow and I need Mark-hyung’s help, Nyoungie.”_

“We’re on a date―”

“ _Your shoes are right here!”_

 _Jackson’s right in front of the door_ , Jinyoung mouths to his boyfriend who nods and goes near the door. “Yeah, yeah, come on in.”

He ends the call and when the door opens, Jackson is beaming brightly at the couple, he enters the small place and shows his fat books, pouting, “Politics, hyung.”

Mark nods, somehow not annoyed by the disturbace. Mark’s always been so patient with everyone, Jinyoung’s chest swells. They both sit on Mark’s bed, Jackson flicks the pages, saying he doesn’t understand a single bit of it, shows him the part, and Mark reads a couple of lines, explains it to the younger, reads and explains, repeat.

Meanwhile Jinyoung, finishes his ramen and coke, brings the Mark’s ramen near them. He stands in front of the two friends, admiring a concentrated Mark for a while before he brings a little of the food near his boyfriend’s mouth, who eats it with a small smile on his lips.

Jackson watches them being lovely for a minute and Mark continues to explain, twisting the pencil between his fingers, as if they didn’t share a cute as hell moment right now. Jackson is sure he died a little inside.

Mark uses his hands a lot while explaining, Jinyoung chuckles to himself when he sees the elder’s hand repeating a motion and then changing, he’s trying very hard to finish this up. He gives his boyfriend another bite, gets the coke and passes it to him, with a whisper of, “Take your time, he won’t leave if he won’t understand.”

Mark stops using his hands frantically, he relaxes a bit, his words are slower.

Jinyoung takes the plates and glasses, only to keep them in the sink and going back to the dining table to continue studying.

“Nyoungie,” Jackson calls, with a squeaky voice in an attempt to sound cute. (It is cute, but Jackson doesn’t have any luck – Mark is way cuter than him in all areas.) “Can I get a glass coke?”

“You really need to stop hanging out with us whenever you’re lonely, Jackson.” Mark jokes, laughing at a sulky Jackson. (Who, later, is squealing because of noticing the small peck his best friend and Jinyoung shared.)

***

It’s two in the morning when they decide it’s great time to get cokes. Jinyoung is wearing his blue sweater and Mark wearing pink, along with a snapback, their entwined hands swinging in the cold while the other ones remained in the warmth of their clothes.

The most amazing part of living in the hostel part of their campus: twenty-four by seven open convenience store, everything is near (literally forty steps – Mark counted) and nobody will question your awake at ungodly hours. They have mutual understandings of their needs. Jinyoung squeezes their hands, warmth spreading in his cold fingers, and looks up at Mark, who looks at him with a questioning look. “What?”

“Just...” Jinyoung’s cheeks flush pink. “Wanted to do that, you know?”

He’s always random like this, nothing new. Mark still laughs and tells Jinyoung that he’s very weird and that’s the reason of liking him ― aside from his ass, that is. “Pervert.”

“Only for you,” Mark draws the last word, and bounces on his feet. “It’s always you, baby!”

Jinyoung groans, throwing his head back to emphasize his disgusted feeling. “You can make everything cheesy.”

Mark laughs once again, he pulls his boyfriend closer, swings his arm over other’s shoulders and squeezes Jinyoung in his arms affectionately. “I like you a lot, you know that right?”

They stop in their tracks, Jinyoung grins. “Old, but still a breaking news, huh?”

They share an innocently long kiss, and continue their journey with bright, flushed cheeks. When they reach the store, they quickly go grab two bottles of coke each (that should last about a month), Jinyoung gets a couple of stationeries which are about to end ― another perk of being in the hostel part: everything is cheaper ― and exchange agreement that they will not come to the store til the next month wordlessly.

Mark thinks of his mother while looking at the cost of some graph books Jinyoung asked him to get, she’d complain about him checking the price to his father, telling him that they’re not that poor to worry _stationeries’_ s cost. And his father would just slide his arm around her, whisper that Mark’s grown up and that can do whatever he wants.

Mark is supposed to be the kid who throws whatever he likes in the trolley, careless about the amount spent on the useless thing and be a full-on brat with every person in the whole world. He isn’t like that, though.

He’s seen his father work sleeplessly, hear his family complain about it, and even cry. He doesn’t want to be brat, disappoint his father and waste the earned money. He doesn’t accept the lots of money given to him for a month, he returns half of it. He and Jinyoung get the same amount of money every month for college stuff and they both have to become much, much aware about their spendings.

“You got the graph book?” Jinyoung’s voice comes, he snaps out of the dreaming, he holds up the book. Jinyoung nods. “Let’s go?”

They take their cokes, and rest of the stuff to the counter. Jaebum smiles at them, keeps his fat psychology books aside and starts billing, focused on his work as he speaks. “What’s up?”

“Oldies roaring, mostly.” Mark jokes, “But seriously, who shouts with a mic near their mouth?”

“Nobody,” Jaebum passes them the receipt. “Good luck on the up coming exams, though.”

“The Art Majors have it,” Jinyoung feigns a hurt expression. “This was not expected from you, Im Jaebum.”

“I have other things to remember,” Jaebum puts the money in the register, smiling tiredly at them. “Good night, my guys, sleep well.”

They wish him before exiting and going back to their dorm. Jinyoung drops onto their bed, removing his coat and rolling towards his math textbook. Mark places himself next to his boyfriend, propping himself up on his elbows, he throws one of his leg around Jinyoung’s waist, holding the small origami bookmark. “Study date?”

“Study and half-cuddling date?”

Mark kisses his shoulder, humming against it.

***

Sitting in a fancy restaurant, sipping wine, eating expensive food which doesn’t fill your stomach, violin and other instruments being played across the room, dressing up in suits ― none of them sounded pleasant. Their ideal date was different. Weird, even, if one considers the lack of any movements. They just laze around most of the times.

They both sit on the bench in front of the convenience store, sipping coke, eating instant ramen which Jaebum The Professional Ramen Cook prepared, ear phones plugged and Skillet’s lead singer yells in their ears about _feeling invincible_ , they’re wearing the most comfortable pajamas, with sweaters to keep them from catching cold, and they’re shamelessly making those slurping sounds while sucking the noodles in their mouths deliciously.

This is one of the three types of fundamental dates Mark and Jinyoung have.

First and forever favourite being in the comfort of their own place, their own cooking and setting. Second one being late night, half-cuddling and studying date, and finally _this_. There are many more types of dates they have to give a shot, but for now, till they finish their college, these three are the only three they’ll be going on.

Jinyoung sips coke again. Smacking his lips together in pleasure of having the bubbles pop while running down his throat. “Hot ramen and luke-warm coke, hyung, is the best ever combination.”

“Yeah,” Mark agrees, too busy eating his ramen. “Especially when it’s with you.”

“Cheesy.” Jinyoung chuckles. “Three years ago, I think, is when you hated coke.” Jinyoung recalls with a teasing voice. “You wanted me to throw out all the cokes I had when you entered the dorm.”

“It’s two years ago. I was with Soonyoung during freshman year.”

Mark didn’t understand why Jinyoung preferred cokes over wine at the beginning, but as days passed, Mark developed this faint liking to cokes because of which he sent the small wine bottle his sister had sent as ‘congratulations, you do not have failing grades!’ gift along with her favourite, expensive pen and it’s three refills. He still doesn’t understand why Jinyoung is just as rich like Mark, prefers living like he’s the normal, broke, college student― yet again, even Mark is loving thefeeling of being aware that he’s saving something, he’s got something for later, emergency purposes.

“Funny, Jackson hasn’t come to disturb us yet,” Jinyoung laughs, “He’d usually pop out of nowhere and third-wheel. I miss it.”

Mark giggles. “True. I guess he’s got a test or something?”

“When did that guy take tests seriously, hyung?”

“I hear someone dissing me.” Jackson stands in front of them, one hand on his hip, glaring at them. “And why is it from my _very_ best friend.”

“Because...” Mark pats the place beside him, smiling widely at Jackson. “Only your very best friend is allowed to diss you?’ That shuts Jackson’s mouth. Jinyoung watches the two best friends catching up, and he can’t help but wonder how amazing this time of his life is. It’s that time of year, when Jinyoung is just glad for everything he’s got.

They’re the epitome of perfect for Jinyoung, and _simple_. He hopes this lasts as long as a forever can be. (And Jackson needs to get himself a boyfriend, seriously.)

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaa this is an oldie but i edited it!! i hope u like this as much as i loved it :(((( pls comment if u did!! <3 this was inspired by a moodboard from a twt mutual who i can't remember rn :((  
> yell at me on my tumblr or[twt](https://twitter.com/peachy_hunnie)or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/cherrykims)!!


End file.
